Jamás Beses a un Zombie
by AndyPain
Summary: ¿Qué todos se volvieron locos y quieren comer tripas? ¿Qué Sikowitz estaba secretamente enamorado de Beck? ¿Qué Robbie tiene la cura contra el herpes? ¿Qué Jade prefiere salvar a Tori antes que a su novio? ¿Qué Milla Jovovich está muy buena pero arruino R.E. y sigue pensando que la peli se parece al juego? ¿Qué ya no puedes ir al baño tranquilo? ¡Santas pantuflas voladora, Batman!
1. Ir al Baño de a Dos

Victorious y sus personajes no me perteneces… solo hago esto porque debo preparar un examen dentro de dos días y todo lo demás me parece más interesante.

* * *

><p><strong>Regla 19: Ir al Baño de a Dos.<strong>

Detesto las matemáticas, nunca entendí por qué tanta obsesión con los números, es decir, no existen ¿O ustedes me van a decir qué alguna vez vieron un 5 caminando por las calles? Eso no pasa.

-Por favor dime que no estás intentando resolver esa ecuación justo ahora.

Dejo de mirar el pizarrón, donde todavía se veían los interminables números que nunca termine de comprender, y veo a Jade que miraba por la apertura de la puerta en cuclillas.

-Creo que hay solo dos esta vez- me vuelve a decir.

-Okis- le contesto.

Vuelvo a inspeccionar el aula en donde estamos… y por si se lo preguntan no estamos en Hollywoods Arts, sino en otra escuela.

Llegamos temprano y no contamos con algunos cuantos inconvenientes… y ahora estábamos encerradas en esta aula. Debo decir que es uno de los lugares más limpios que he visto en estos días. Podría dormir aquí… aunque me gustaría un borrador para poder sacar esos números…

¡Dios! Realmente detesto las matemáticas, son como una pesadilla. Una vez soñé que la raíz cuadrada me perseguía por un laberinto gritando "¿Por qué no me resuelves, Cat? ¡Vamos, anda!"Amanecí gritando a todo pulmón y mi hermano se despertó… me preparó una chocolatada, estuvo riquísima.

-Okey, necesito que te concentres ¿Estás lista?

-Kay kay- conteste con entusiasmo mientras agarraba el enorme bate de beisbol y lo ponía sobre mi hombro, empuñándolo con ganas y achicando los ojos para enfocar mejor- lista.

-Bien.

Jade agarró la perrilla de la puerta y pude ver como agudizaba su oído.

No sé si alguna vez lo conté, pero soy muy buena en algunos deportes… de hecho casi en todos… menos en ajedrez… ese no lo entiendo, es decir ¿Por qué el caballo se mueve en "L" solamente? Es un caballo, ellos pueden hacer lo que quieran… no son como los ponys ¿saben? ellos tienen la patas muy cortas, pero los caballos no. ¿Y por que la Reina hace lo que quiere y el Rey solo puede moverse a penas? Mira que ser un gobernado cuando eres un Rey… no lo entiendo.

-3…2…1…

¡Oh! Casi lo olvido, concentrarme, tengo que concentrarme… esto es como en las pequeñas ligas de Beisbol, solo debo visualizar la bola y golpear fuerte. ¡Lo tengo! Es lo mismo… solo que en vez de la bola…

-¡Ahora!

Y Jade abrió la puerta en el momento que un chico con la piel pálida y todo cubierto de baba se abalanzó hacia mí. Me distraje un poco con su remera a cuadros, era bonita, pero luego recordé que debía enfocarme y golpear la bola.

Y golpee su cabeza con todas las fuerzas que tuve.

-¡Home Round!- grite al ver como la cabeza volaba por los aires y se estrellaba manchando de sangre el pizarrón con los números.

-¡Cat!- me reprendió Jade quien había clavado sus tijeras en otro sujeto, y este ya se desplomaba en el suelo.

-¿Qué? ¿No fue Home Round?... por lo menos dime que te alcanzó para robar primera base- es decir, vamos, fue un buen bateo, Jade, dame crédito.

-Te dije que no gritaras, ellos vienen por el sonido, son casi ciegos pero te pueden escuchar, cállate- me volvió a reprender.

Lo había olvidado por completo. Dios, que imbécil soy. Al principio estaba muy preocupada por que mis cabellos rojos atrajeran la atención de los sujetos, pero Jade no tardo en descubrir que eran ciegos… o algo así, pero si escuchaban mis gritos.

-Perdón…- me lamente dejando descansar el bate.

Que tonta soy, si sigo así Jade me va a abandonar y… y… y… ¿Qué voy a hacer si Jade me abandona? Quizás la raíz cuadrada me atrape y me coma los intestinos porque ya no tiene que ser educada conmigo, ningún numero tiene que ser educado conmigo porque ya nadie es educado, ya nada de eso importa y…y…y…

-Cat- me llamó de nuevo, pero esta vez con más calma.

Yo la mire y me iba a disculpar nuevamente, debo demostrarle a Jade que soy útil y que puede contar conmigo, debo demostrarle que soy capaz de mantener la boca cerrada y cuidar que no nos escuchen. De ahora en mas seré muy silenciosa, como una sombra silenciosa, más que una sombra silenciosa, seré la sombra silenciosa de un ratón… ammm bueno de un ratón mudo ¡Sí! Eso, la sombra silenciosa de un ratón mudo, no hablaré

- Fue un excelente bateo, con uno así me dejaste asegurar la base.

-¡Yehi! Lo sabia ¡Te dije que podía hacer esto! ¡Te lo dije! ¿No es cierto? Te dije que podia…mmm..mmm….mmmm…ammmm…mmphhh..mmmm.

-Si, Cat, muy bien… eres lo máximo- me reconoció ella mientras me seguía tapando la boca.

-Mmmmpt ammm mppptt mmm hhttppp mmm msppppmm mt- le explicaba.

-Si, Cat, totalmente- me contestó mientras me arrastraba sin soltarme, mirando por la puerta- Bien, los pasillos están despejados.

Finalmente soltó mi boca y me miró con atención, puso un dedo en sus labios en señal de silencio y yo asentí al instante.

Salimos del aula y caminamos por el pasillo con cautela, estábamos en la planta baja así que llegar a las afueras de la escuela fue fácil.

Era aun muy temprano por la mañana… realmente muy temprano, no sé cómo es que sigo despierta. En fin, que las calles por las mañanas temprano me gustan mucho. Hay mucha paz, seguro porque todos duermen… o están desayunando.

Lo que no me gusta de las mañanas es la impresionante neblina que cubre toda la ciudad, es fría, espesa y no te deja ver más de una cuadra de distancia… aunque también es divertido, a veces vas caminando como si nada y de repente viene uno de esos sujetos corriendo y nos asustan… bueno… no es divertido asustarse ¿Pero nunca se han reído mucho cuando un amigo suyo se asusta? Seguro que sí. Y por eso es divertido, Jade pone caras de sustos muy graciosas y luego de que nos encargamos de esos tipos no puedo dejar de reír… y ella se sonroja molesta porque sabe que me rio de ella… pero es que no puedo evitarlo.

-¿Tienes hambre?- me pregunta antes de girar la esquina. Veo como se apoya en una pared y mira con cautela, antes de indicarme que está bien seguir por esa cuadra.

-Sí, pero más tengo sueño- le contestó.

-Sí, yo también.

-¿Y por qué me obligaste a venir a la escuela tan temprano? Ni mi madre me mandaba a estas horas allí- y me rio de mi propio chiste… porque no es mi escuela ¿entienden? Y no fui allí por tener clases… creo que Jade no lo entendió porque me mira molesta.

-Cat…- me reprende.

-¿Si?

-Olvídalo.

-Okey.

Seguimos caminando y llegamos finalmente a nuestro vehículo.

Jade había estacionado dos cuadras atrás diciendo que lo mejor era que, si nos encontraban y debiéramos correr, el vehículo no estaría atascado por esos tipos y podríamos tomarlo cuando se descuiden.

Jade piensa en todo, es realmente genial… aunque se preocupa demasiado a veces y me hace querer llorar.

Una vez tenía muchas ganas de ir al baño, de verdad que me urgía ir. Pero ella no me dejó entrar porque no había inspeccionado la zona, y yo le suplicaba y le suplicaba y ella me dijo que no. Le dije que de verdad si no me dejaba ir me haría encima y no le importó.

¿Alguna vez han tenido tantas ganas de entrar al baño pero alguien lo estaba ocupando y miraron al cielo preguntándole a Dios "¿Por qué?" Pensando que habían hecho algo para merecer eso?

Bueno, imaginen la misma situación pero yo "si" tenía un baño… de hecho varios baños a mi disposición porque estábamos en otra escuela, y Jade era lo único que me impedía ir.

No me dejó ir, pero le insistí tanto que fue al baño a "inspeccionar"… tardo muchísimo… de hecho hasta el día de hoy creo que ella "inspeccionó", usó el baño para hacer el 1 y el 2 y recién volvió por mí.

Y cuando volvió por mi… bueno… bueno… yo… No viene al caso ¿verdad?

La cuestión es que ella se preocupa demasiado, es genial, súper inteligente… pero se preocupa demasiado… aunque gracias a eso tenemos el vehículo que tenemos ahora.

Es una especie de camioneta amarilla con vidrios súper resistentes… esperen… no es una camioneta… tiene un nombre… Ammm… Dios ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-¡Jade!- la llamó y esta se sobresalta.

-Cat, baja la voz o te juro que te arrancare el pelo y hare que te atragantes con él.

-Oh… perdón, es que no recuerdo como se llama el auto.

-¿Qué auto?

-Bueno, la camioneta… bueno no… eso que conduces.

-Es un Sheep, Cat.

-¿Pero los Sheep no son abiertos?

-Bueno, este no…

-Parece más una camioneta- puedo ver como Jade se detiene a ver el vehículo.

-Mmm…

-No sabes lo que es tampoco ¿cierto?- le pregunto al ver que duda.

-Bueno… no exactamente, estaba segura que era un Sheep, pero creo que tiene otro nombre.

-Otro nombre como… ¿camioneta?

-No lo sé, Cat…

-¿Qué te parece si le decimos "Camiosheeta"?

Y Jade se gira para verme y le doy una enorme sonrisa porque creo que el nombre es genial, he he "Camiosheta"

-¿Eso te hará feliz Cat?- me pregunta y cierra los ojos.

Creo que le está por dar otros de esos dolores de cabeza que les da cuando me mira mucho. No sé a qué se deberá, para mí es por levantarse muy temprano. Es como mi impulso de hablar mucho por las mañanas. A mí se me da por hablar y a Jade, dolor de cabeza. Casualidades.

-Sí, es genial.

-Bien, Sube a la Camiosheta- me dice y abre la puerta.

Una vez que estamos las dos adentro, Jade abre la guantera de mi lado y saca una barra enorme de cereal.

-Ten- me dice mientras la parte por la mitad, y comienza a comer la suya.

-¿No tienes chocolate? Adoro comer con chocolate el desayuno y seria genial…

-Ni loca te doy chocolate.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque quiero dormir un poco antes de comenzar a conducir y todavía es muy temprano, la niebla no me dejara ver el camino y necesito que el sol este en lo alto para que se disipe.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que yo coma chocolate o no?

-¿Recuerdas esa vez que tome tu hámster y le puse café puro en su botella de agua?- me pregunta y yo comienzo a reír porque recuerdo bien eso.

-Sí, andaba por toda la jaula y rompió su puerta y luego no paraba de correr en su bola… estaba como muy loco.

-Exacto- me contestó y sacó un enorme envoltorio que decía chocolate- Café- señaló al chocolate y luego con su mano libre tocó mi cabeza- Hámster.

-Oh…

-Debemos dormir un poco, Cat. Seré un largo viaje por la tarde y necesitamos estar descansadas.

-¿Iremos por Tori o por Beck?- no quise causarle un malestar a Jade, pero parece que eso logre, ya que su mirada pareció ensombrecerse un poco.

-No lo sé, Cat.

-Pero, ambos están en puntas diferentes de la ciudad, no podemos buscarlos a ambos a la vez, debemos decidir uno para que puedas tomar un solo camino y…

-Ya se- me cortó y luego volteo para sonreírme, aunque no me convenció mucho- mira, que te parece si dormimos ahora y decidimos más tarde. Recibimos la llamada de Tori hace dos días y la llamada de Beck ayer por la tarde. Estoy segura que ambos están bien.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque… tienen que estar bien. Son muy listos, Cat. Seguro Beck está refugiado en algún lado y por lo que sé está con Robbie…

-¿Eso es bueno?

-Ammm… es bueno para Robbie.

-Okey ¿Y Tori?

-Vega es muy inteligente, Cat… es algo miedosita, pero es lista. Ella está sola por lo que es más fácil que pueda esconderse y escabullirse… es buena para eso. Esta en un centro comercial, allí hay muchísimos lugares para esconderse…

-Y está plagado de estos sujetos… tu lo dijiste… por nada en el mundo entremos a los comercios. No entiendo por qué, ahí hay mucha comida y ropa y frazadas y…

-y está lleno de esos tipos que nos quieren comer, sí.

-Está bien… ¿pero entonces?

-¿Entonces qué? Ya te lo dije, ambos estarán bien.

-Okey… ¿y por cuál iremos?

-Iremos por ambos, Cat.

-Sí, lo sé… pero… ¿Por cuál iremos primero?

Jade suspiró ampliamente y me miró de nuevo, sonriendo, pero no contestó a mi pregunta y yo ya no insistí.

Está bien que me guste hablar mucho y de verdad le pregunto a Jade muchas cosas, pero es porque me da curiosidad, no pueden culparme.

Desde que Jade me encontró, se encargó de protegerme y cuidarme con su vida, y de verdad lo agradezco, pero tenemos un acuerdo, somos un equipo. Y como equipo pues… me gusta saber qué es lo que mi equipo hará luego, ya saben, para tener una idea y formar parte del plan… no quiero que Jade me deje atrás… es mi equipo, y no quiero que mi equipo me deje atrás.

Pero ahora, ahora parece que es mejor que discutamos esto por la tarde.

-Muy bien, ahora a dormir- dice mientras se pasa a la parte trasera de la Camiosheta, que es mucho más amplia que los asientos de adelante. Yo la imitó y me siento en uno de los costados.

Ella saca un par de frazadas y una almohada, me la da a mí y yo la ubico a mi costado, dándole la forma que yo quiera con mis manos hasta que me queda cómoda.

-¿Estas a gusto?- me pregunta mientras me tapa con una de las frazadas.

-Sip.

-Bien.

La razón por la que Jade siempre me cede la almohada… es porque yo soy la suya. Apenas terminó de hablar y ya está apoyando su cabeza en mi regazo. Yo intento tapar sus hombros con su frazada y luego de asegurarme que esta cómoda, acaricio su cabeza.

Por más que Jade diga que tiene mucho sueño, nunca logra dormirse de inmediato. Es como si su cabeza siguiera trabajando mucho y preocupándose. Al principio, temía que se volviera loca o algo por no dormir, pero descubrí que tiene un punto débil con las caricias y los mimos… y yo siempre fui una de las pocas personas que me deja tocarla… así que eso hago.

Puedo ver hacia abajo y veo como sus ojos siguen abiertos, pero cada pestañeo que da es más prolongado hasta que finalmente ya no se abrieron.

Jade es muy cálido, la prefiero a ella más que cualquier otra frazada que pueda tener, y sus cabellos son muy suaves, los prefiero aun más que a mi jirafa morada antes de dormir.

Me preocupa Tori.

No puedo evitar que ese pensamiento me asalte de repente. Sonaba tan feliz de escucharnos cuando logramos esa llamada, podría jurar que lloraba. Jade le prometió ir por ella, yo también se lo prometí… y cumpliremos esa promesa lo sé… pero… ella no tiene a Jade para que le de calor, ni a mí para que le haga mimos… ella está sola.

Iremos por Tori primero, se que iremos por Tori primero. Le diré a Jade que iremos por Tori primero y ella lo hará.

Ammm Robbie y Beck… bueno… ellos estarán bien… después de todo…

Robbie le puede hacer mimitos a Beck.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autor:<strong>

No tengo ni P*** idea de cuanto fics de Zombis hay… y realmente no es algo que me quite el sueño… pero estaba viendo unas películas de terror con mis hermanos y la idea me golpeo tan fuerte que me sacó lo poco que había estado estudiando.

Este fic no va a girar solo en zombis, ni tampoco será solo primera persona de Cat, lo iré rotando… tenia pensando poner más criaturas de las películas en él… como dije vi otras también y no sé, mi cabeza carburó mucho…

Aparte es un alivio para mi poder darme un respiro de tanto romance/drama… no me malinterpreten, amo escribir lo que escribo… solo que siempre es bueno tomar un respiro y probar cosas nuevas.

Si les gusto y les arranque aunque sea una pequeña risa, háganmelo saber en un review, y si tienen ideas, son bienvenidas porque… no tengo nada XD


	2. No es como en las películas

Victorious y sus personajes no me perteneces… Solo hago esto porque tengo que actualizar un monton de cosas y me dije "Hey, comencemos por el de zombies"

* * *

><p><strong>Regla 10: No es como en las películas<strong>

_Un mes._

_Es increíble que solo haya pasado un mes. Uno ve las películas y se imagina que hay que ser muy estúpido para dejar que una infección se propague de esa manera… _

_Pero la realidad no es una película ¿Verdad?_

_Definitivamente muchas cosas no se contemplan en ellas. Y sí, basto menos de un mes para que las cosas se pusieran así._

_Primero solo fueron unas cuantas noticias en los noticieros internacionales. Luego más noticias en los nacionales, luego lo locales hablaban de cierta contención. Las escuelas de repente dejaron de dictar clases, al igual que los comercios y locales dejaron de abrir por una petición de cuarentena. _

_Mucho miedo en las calles, pero nadie pensaba que fuera mas allá de una epidemia que cesaría tarde o temprano… todos volverían a trabajar, los chicos a la escuela y cada uno se fijaría de ganarse su vida… solo basto una semana más de eso y…_

-Jade, tengo hambre ¿crees que esa heladería todavía tenga helado? muero por uno de cereza.

Giro mí vista del volante y veo a Cat viendo una heladería, donde se podía ver tres de esos sujetos "no-muertos" peleando por un poco de carne de algún animal muerto en el pavimento. Los vidrios del local estaban destruidos y todo se via desordenado adentro… ¿De verdad cree que vamos a conseguir helado allí?

-No creo, Cat.

-Pero no hemos revisado, quizás no tengan de cereza, pero sí de frutilla o de ananá.

-No, Cat.

-¿De chocolate?

-No…

-¿De avellanas, por lo menos?

Suspiro mientras dejamos atrás la heladería con la camishiote… camiosheta… ¡Maldita, Cat! Hizo que se me pegara el absurdo nombre para el vehículo.

-Que malas eres- me dice poniendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos para acentuar su enojo por el helado no conseguido… ¿En qué piensa esta mujer?

-Mira, Cat. Pronto comeremos algo ¿sí? Ahora deja de hablar por un momento ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Oh! ¿Estabas pensando en cómo llegamos a todo esto en menos de un mes?

La miro intrigada ¿cómo es que supo en que pensaba? ¿acaso ya llevamos tanto tiempo juntas que pensamos igual?¿Eué es evidente? ¿Qué somos predecibles la una de la otra?

¡Oh por Dios, no! Esta mañana soñé con un pony… eso es una mala señal, definitivamente es una mala señal.

-¿Cómo supiste?

-Oh, bueno, es que tienes esa cara al conducir… como las que ponen los protagonistas en las películas de terror cuando le están contando al espectador como pasaron las cosas- me explica mientras juega con su cabello- ya sabes… esas que comienzan así como "Un mes… es increíble que todo esto haya pasado en un mes…"- imitando mi voz.

-Ammmm, seguro… estaba haciendo eso.

-kay kay, continua, ya no te interrumpo.

-De acuerdo…

¿En qué iba? ¡Ah sí!

_Luego del pedido de cuarentena las cosas se comenzaron a salir de control rápidamente. El ambiente ya era muy tenso, había saqueos por todos lados y algunos muertos, pero no fue hasta que una noche… aparecieron… los no…_

-¡Oye, Jade! ¡Mira! ¡Mira! Quizás podamos comprar unos Hot-Dogs allí, creo que ese sujeto es el que atiende el carrito- suspiro antes de mirar a lo que Cat me dice, en la acera hay, efectivamente, un mini puesto de Hot-Dogs con un no-muerto chocando contra él estúpidamente- ¿No tienes cambio? Yo olvide mi billetera en casa.

-¡Cat!

-Oh, si… cierto, continua con lo tuyo. Luego compraremos los hot-dogs.

¡Dios! ¡¿Es en serio?!... no, Jade, cálmate. Tienes que guardar energía, enojarte con Cat no solucionaran las cosas, relájate, relájate… ya esta, ya paso.

¿En qué iba? ¡Ya!

_La noche en la que aparecieron los no-muerto. Cat les llama sujetos, yo no-muertos, otros zombies, otros caminante… aunque estos corren. Otros le dicen… "Kuajalemandinga" pero… no-muertos está bien para mí._

_No se la historia de cada uno luego de esa noche. Solo se la mía. _

_Mi hermano y yo, junto con mi madrastra y padre nos refugiábamos en mi casa. Unos sonidos muy extraños venían de la casa del vecino, escuchamos gritos y pedidos de socorro. Mi padre acudió, muy a pesar de mi hermano, que temía por su vida. Pero él en su papel de persona racional, se dirigió hacia la casa contraria, fue la última vez que lo vi… nunca olvidare sus últimas palabras._

"_Jade… Si viene Beck en lo que yo no estoy, dile que no es momento para visitas románticas y que si quiere que lo tome en serio debe cortarse el cabello"_

_Sus palabras fueron tan profundas que hasta el día de hoy quiero hacerme un tatuaje con ellas… en el pecho… justo arriba de mi corazón… que rodeen el enorme bulto de…_

-¡Jade!

-¡Te dije que comeremos luego, Cat!

-No, no es eso.

-¿Qué es?

-Hay algo que me gustaría saber.

-Dime.

-¿Por qué la palabra abreviación es tan larga?

-…

-…

-¿Cat?

-¿Sipi?

-En la parte de atrás del auto esta mi chaqueta, en el bolsillo hay una enorme barra de chocolate… es toda tuya.

-¡Yehi!

Okey, eso la entretendrá por unos minutos. Terminemos con esta introducción.

_A los pocos minutos de salir mi padre, lo escucho gritar. Su esposa con lágrimas en los ojos salió corriendo, por más que intente detenerla. Sus gritos no se hicieron esperar, pero estos sonaron más cerca, casi en la puerta de entrada. Como un rayo la cerré, pero algo golpeaba del otro lado._

_Dude por unos momentos, pero pensé que quizás sería mi padre. Pregunte pero nadie contestó. Abrí cuando sentí que ya no golpeaba… y fue mi primer encuentro con uno de ellos._

-¡Este chocolate esta riquísimo! ¿seguro no quieres un poco? La verdad es que- pero no dejo que Cat siga, uso mi mirada con ella y esta chillo haciéndose más pequeña.

Sigamos.

_Cuando lo vi, recordé inmediatamente las películas de zombies. Un tipo con una camiseta manchada de sangre, con la boca abierta y mirada perdida, intentaba avanzar hacia donde yo estaba. Intente cerrar la puerta, pero era demasiado fuerte, la derribo tirándome de espalda. Le grite a mi hermano que corriera y este se negó a dejarme, empujando al tipo._

_El no-muerto intento morderlo, pero patee su cabeza y ambos corrimos escalera arriba. Nos encerramos en mi pieza mientras mi hermano lloraba asustado. Le dije que se tranquilizara, que lo protegería… se lo prometi… yo se lo prometi…_

_Supongo que todos en nuestra vida rompemos promesas alguna vez, es una pena que esa fuera mi primera._

_Una explosión cerca de mi casa nos aturdió. Al poco tiempo vi por la ventana y la parte izquierda comenzaba a incendiarse. Le dije que teníamos que bajar por el tejado… lo logramos, pero el jardín había dos no-muertos._

_Logramos escapar saliendo a la calle… y vi el caos._

_Gente gritando por todos lados, autos y motos moviéndose sin ningún tipo de cuidado, personas golpeando a otras… personas comiendo personas, fuego, los no-muertos… mucho ruido, demasiado ruido… tanto que no escuche como mi hermano me advertía._

_No sé que fue, pero algo golpeo mi cabeza duramente. Lo último que recuerdo fue caer al suelo y como mi vista divisaba a mi hermano llorando a la par mía sin saber qué hacer, como unos no-muertos se acercaban a su espalda y con la ultima fuerza que me quedaba le dije que corriera… él se negó… no quería abandonarme… lo último que le dije fue "Eres un idiota"_

_Y eso fue todo…_

_¡Oh! Claro, se preguntaran ¿y entonces porque sigo viva? Pues… es aquí cuando toda lógica se va al cuerno._

_Cat me rescató. Si, lo se... increíble… pero cierto._

_Al despertar de esa contusión, estaba en un garaje que no conocía y a la par mía alguien tomaba mi mano, repetí el nombre de mi hermano, pero una risita que conocía bien me indico que me equivocaba. Cat estaba alli, en medio de la oscuridad de aquel garaje, estábamos solas… y a salvo._

_Le pregunte un millón de veces que había pasado, ¿qué paso con mi hermano? ¿Cómo llegamos allí?… pero siempre que le pregunto… actúa. Siempre dice que no lo recuerda, que despertó a la par mía y ya… pero yo sé que es mentira… ella sabe, ella me rescato, yo lo sé._

_Pero Cat es muy buena actuando, y no me explico que es tan importante como para ocultarlo con tanto recelo pero… algo me dice que lo sabré a su debido tiempo y cuando ella lo quiera... siempre será cuando ella quiera, tiene cierto poder que, aunque lo oculta bien, se que está escondido allí, en esos ojos marrones saltones… esperando para…_

-Hehehehe, si abreviamos la palabra "abreviación" quedaría como "Abre" pero no estamos abriendo nada y eso confundiría a la gente. Imagínate "A ver alumna West "Abre" la palabra Estocolmo" hehehe seguro te confundes, Jade.

O quizás sí, despertó a la par mía sin saber nada de nada y solo espero a que yo también lo hiciera.

…

Finalmente llegamos a la dirección que nos dio Tori en su llamada. No falta mucho para que caiga la noche. Lo mejor será esperar hasta la mañana siguiente para inspeccionar el lugar.

Hace un par de días, Vega contacto con nosotras.

No se los dije pero hay algunos sectores de la ciudad que aun tienen electricidad. En una de las expediciones que hicimos con Cat, para buscar comida, el bar en el que habíamos entrado tenia prendida la radio. En uno de los intervalos la radio se comenzó a descodificar y pudimos escuchar la voz de Tori por los parlantes. Repetía un número telefónico una y otra vez con un mensaje de ayuda. Lo anotamos y llamamos. Ella atendió.

Entre una emotiva charla que tuvimos las tres… si, lo voy a admitir, estaba muy feliz de escucharla, nos dijo donde estaba y nosotras le prometimos buscarla… y aquí estamos.

El lugar es una especia de minimercado, tiene las entradas fuertemente aseguradas y bloqueadas y un techo donde se puede ver alguna especia de fortín. No tenemos como comunicarnos con Tori desde aquí, quizás algunos de los locales vecinos tenga también una línea telefónica y se nota que esta zona tiene electricidad… pero hay mucho no-muertos cerca.

Estacione la camiosheta a unas cuadras luego de ver que el lugar estaba repleto de estos tipos y por suerte ninguno pareció detectarnos.

-¿Qué haremos?- me susurra Cat.

El silencio es una desventaja en estas situaciones. Después de estudiar a nuestros enemigos por un tiempo descubrí que eran ciegos… pero no sordos. Todavía desconozco muchas cosas, pero si alguno nos persigue, bastaría con arrinconarnos y quedarnos quietas y en silencio, los no-muertos se desorientan y no pueden detectarnos… entonces se van.

-No lo sé- le susurro de respuesta. Aun estamos en la camiosheta y desde la ventana puedo ver a unas cuadras el minimercado- creo que lo mejor será esperar a que amanezca para poder visualizar mejor el perímetro e idear un plan.

La miro y puedo ver que aprieta los labios, no le gusta la idea, sé que no le gusta la idea… y se porque no le gusta.

-Cat… Tori está bien, ha pasado muchas noches sola y una más…

-No quiero que pase otra noche más sola, Jade…

-Lo sé… lo sé… yo tampoco quiero, pero no ganaremos nada si esos tipos nos comen por imprudentes.

Veo que sigue sin convencerla la idea y vuelve su vista al frente buscando una mejor. Suspiro haciendo lo mismo, pero cada minuto que pasa oscurece más y esto vuelve más complicada la tarea de encontrar una solución.

-Cat, de verdad necesitaremos esperar y que…

De repente una explosión hizo que toda palabra muriera en mi boca.

Veo al frente y en la siguiente cuadra una luz, como si de llamas se trataran, ilumina la esquina.

-¿Una explosión?

-Eso parece, agáchate- le digo, porque si hay algo peor que los no-muertos… son los vivos desesperados por una chance por vivir. Si resulta que llegamos a caer en una zona de matones y nos ven… estamos perdidas.

Solo unos segundo mas y…

-¡Ehhhhhhh! ¡Estoy aquí!

Unos gritos se escuchan desde la esquina, pero no puedo ver a nadie. ¿Quién en su sano juicio grita de esa forma? ¡Atraerá a todos los no-muertos de la zona!

-¡Ehhhh! ¡Por aquí! ¡Maldito zombies!

Oh… o sea que la idea es atraer a todos los malditos zombies de la zona.

Observamos un rato mas y… un sujeto de tés morena paso corriendo de una esquina a otra agitando sus manos con una antorcha en cada una, mientras gritaba eufóricamente y desaparecía por la esquina contraria.

-¿Qué demonios?- alcanzo a decir, porque hay algo más que me llama la atención de todo lo que acabo de ver y todavía soy incapaz de cambiar la cara de desconcierto que llevo. Me giro para ver a Cat y comprobar si ella observo lo mismo… y al juzgar por su expresión se que sí-¿Ese era André?

-Ajam…

-¿Iba gritando como loco con dos antorchas?

-Ajam…

-¿Cruzo la calle y se perdió?

-Ajam…

-¿Y eso es una horda de zombies siguiéndolos?- preguntó porque puedo ver como todos los zombies están corriendo para la dirección en la que se perdió nuestro amigo.

-Ajam…- me contesta Cat observando lo mismo.

-Interesante…

-Muy…

-…

-…

-…

-¡Jade!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Si no hacemos algo pronto, los sujetos se lo comerán vivo!

-¡Pero si eso parece que quería!

-¡Jade!

-¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo!

Enciendo el motor de la camiosheta y me dirijo velozmente a por donde André desapareció.

Solo un par de cuadras mas y puedo ver como la horda camina más tranquila pero constantemente a un local, en la pared de este puedo ver la luz proveniente de las antorchas de André… está totalmente acorralado.

-¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?- me pregunta Cat y yo le sonrió, porque sé que sí.

-Totalmente.

-¿Pongo la música?

-Hazlo.

Y Cat se acerca a la radio y busca la canción adecuada para esto. Una melodía que bien conozco comienza a sonar y las dos moviendo las cabezas gritamos.

-¡Elevation!

Arrancó el acelerador a todo lo que da mientras la canción de U2 invade el ambiente y chocamos contra el primer no muerto.

-¡Whooouuuu!

No entiendo porque aun, pero a Cat le encanta sacar de juego a los no-muertos, es algo de ella que he aprendido a valorar enormemente. Mientras los demás lloriqueaban y temían, ella siempre ha estado más que dispuesta a patearles el trasero.

Hago que el auto de una vuelta mientras seguimos chocando a todos los no-muertos posibles, otra vuelta y a lo mismo.

¡Por Dios, amo nuestra camiosheta!

Puedo ver por el parabrisas sangre, higados, cabezas, brazos, de todo lo que el vehículo va chocando.

Piernas, pies, mas cabezas de no-muertos, ropa ensangrentada, viseras, la cara de Andre…

-¡Chocaste a Andre!

-¡Oh por Dios, choque a Andre!

-¡Sujetate Andre!- le grita Cat y veo como el chico lucha por sostenerse del limpia parabrisas.

Maniobro como puedo e intento alejarnos del lugar, pero nuestro moreno amigo sigue siendo tan fortachón como siempre y no me deja ver nada.

No diviso la pared hasta que ya es tarde, apenas si logro frenar un poco, pero de todas formas la camiosheta toca la estructura y ambas nos sacudimos con brusquedad… viendo como Andre golpeaba contra la pared y caía sobre el capot.

-¡Oh por Dios!... lo mataste- se asusta mi compañera y con temor me quedo inmóvil, temiendo que tenga razón... pero al cabo de unos segundo André mueve el brazo hacia arriba- Casi lo mataste.

Ambas bajamos del auto y vamos a ayudarle.

-Chicas…- nos dice mientras le ayudamos a reincorporarse- no saben qué gusto me da verlas… ¿a ustedes también le da gusto verme o… realmente querían matarme?

-¡Andre!- se emociona Cat abrazándolo y haciendo que este se quejara del dolor.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios hacías?!

-Señuelo vivo- contesta este contundentemente.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Señuelo… ya sabes, para atraer a los zombies.

-¡¿Qué?!- repito porque creo que escuche señuelo del verbo "soy carnada viva"

-Carnada- me aclara ahorrando el siguiente "que"- ya saben… para atraerlos… y aun soy eficaz.

André deja de hablar y señala a nuestras espaldas. Ambas giramos y vemos como los no-muertos se nos acercan a una velocidad peligrosa.

-¡Oh no!- el vehículo debería de dar marcha atrás, no conseguiremos salir, nos rodearan y machacaran el auto hasta hacerlo polvo.

-¡Hay que subir!- grita Cat y levantando la vista puedo ver que no se refiere al vehículo… bueno no de manera convencional.

El tejado del local al que chocamos es bajo, la camiosheta es algo alta, si subimos al techo de esta podremos llegar al tejado y estar a salvo allí.

-Bien, vamos- le digo mientras la ayudo a subir.

Yo subo sin dificultad y le tiendo una mano a André para ayudarle, el chico aun parece adolorido.

No lo vamos a lograr, los no-muerto ya están rodeando el vehiculo y sus manos tocan mis pies.

-Rápido André, ¡sube!

-¡Dame la mano!- Cat ya está en el tejado y extiende su mano para ayudar. Empujo a André mientras este toma su mano y finalmente logra subir.

-¡Jade!- grita André advirtiéndome y veo a un no-muerto justo a la par mía, habían comenzado a subir a la camiosheta.

Lo pateo pero no cae y con terror veo como otros dos más logran subir. Estoy perdida.

-¡Jade!- me grita Cat tendiéndome su mano junto con André. Tomo ambas y ellos en un rápido movimiento intentan subirme.

Siento como mis pies son tomados y jalados hacia abajo, me han agarrado.

-¡No!- grita Cat, tirándome con todas sus fuerzas junto con André. Logra subirme pero uno de los no-muertos sube conmigo.

-Maldita, escoria, maldita, maldita- digo mientras le pateo la cabeza y finalmente suelta mi bota.

Veo como André trae rápidamente un palo de hierro y se lo estampa en la cabeza, manchándome de sangre.

-¡¿No podías esperar a que me alejara?!- le grito con fastidio mientras me levanto y me veo impregnada en esa mugrienta y olorosa sangre.

-Lo…lo siento… Jade…

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Y qué demonios es eso de ser la carnada?!

-Bue…bueno, veras, yo estaba con un grupo y estos necesitaban a alguien que distraiga a los zombies para que ellos escapen… ¿ves?- me dice con timidez, obviamente mi enojo es evidente.

Giro para ver lo que me indica y diviso dos camionetas alejándose a toda velocidad.

-¿Esos son tus amigos?- pregunta Cat con inocencia.

-Sí, estábamos atrapados y ya nos quedamos sin víveres… debíamos movernos pero había muchos zombies… alguien debía distraer su atención y que nos dejaran la vía libre.

-¡¿Y tú te ofreciste?!- le pregunto aun molesta.

-Sí, bueno… ya sabes cómo son las cosas.

-¡¿Qué cosas?!

-Eso… de que el negro siempre muere primero.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Que el hombre de color siempre muere primero en estas cosas y me dije "Bueno, André… ya que de todas formas morirás antes… que sea esa muerte de negro por sacrificio"

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sí, ya sabes… a veces nosotros morimos heroicamente… primero… pero heroicamente.

-¿Me prestas ese palo?

-Sí, toma ¿para qué lo quieres, Jade?

-¡Voy a matarte!

-¡Jade!- me grita Cat con temor.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Atrás de ti!

Me giro y un no-muerto se me abalanza encima, está muy cerca, puedo ver sus dientes podridos apuntando a mi garganta… se acabo… se acabo y todo por un estúpido chico que cree que tiene que sacrificarse por su color de piel…juro que cuando me convierta en zombie no descansare hasta comérmelo entero… ¡Entero!

-¡Ah!- grito como último gesto de frustración que tendré en mi vida, pero un zumbido pasa justo a la par de mi oreja, y la suave brisa de algo arrogado, me acaricia la mejilla.

Abro los ojos y veo que el no-muerto tiene un cuchillo justo en su frente, hace un sonido raro y luego cae de espalda, cayendo por el techo y perdiéndose para siempre.

Mi respiración es agitada y me cuesta figurarme que sigo viva y lo seguiré por un tiempo más. ¿De dónde salió ese cuchillo? ¿Acaso Cat? ¿Acaso Andre?

-No en mi zona.

Siento esa voz, que es definitivamente de una chica… que conozco, con una firmeza y un tono grave, muy seguro.

Veo que el techo en el que estamos me es familiar… la zona me es familiar… como si la hubiera estado estudiando. Giro mi cuerpo lentamente y el techo en el que estoy parece un fortín. Unas botas marrones, que no son las sandalias de Cat ni tampoco las deportivas de André, me dicen que son de la dueña a quien ahora debo mi vida.

Mi vista se levanta por esas botas y veo un pantalón vaquero claro, con algunas manchas de sangre y una venda. Un cinturón negro con hebilla dorada. Una remera sin mangas celeste, un top deportivo blanco debajo de esta. Unos brazos morenos con otra venda en uno de sus delgados bíceps… y su rostro, algo curtido, pero con una mirada café brillante… su cabello atado en un cola alta.

-Me da mucho gusto verlos… chicos- nos dice con una sonrisa, pero ninguno contesta. La vemos guardar unos cuchillos en una pequeña bolsa de cuero atada a su cintura- André… Cat… Jade…

-Tori…

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autor<strong>

¡Hey! ¿Cómo andan? Aquí les dejo esta actualización para que comiencen bien la semana :P

Tuve un fin de semana muuuuy ocupado y por eso no actualice antes… ahora intentare ponerme al tanto con muchas cosas XD

Si le gusto el cap o los hice reír o tienen alguna idea genial para el fic, dejen un comentario, por más pequeño que sea me motiva mucho y me encanta recibirlos ;)


	3. Fijarse en el vencimiento de la comida

Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo hago esto porque no tengo novio o alguien con quien perder el tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>Regla 37: Fijarse en la fecha de vencimiento de las comidas.<strong>

Whoaaaa, no sé cómo se sentirá encontrarse con el héroe de la serie, o con un super héroe, pero esto debe ser lo más parecido a encontrarse en un verdadero problema, de vida o muerte, litera, y que alguien, sumamente genial, aparezca y nos salve a todos… solo que no es un súper héroe, espero, la última vez que la vi no tenía sus superpoderes… o quizás si los tenia pero nos los ocultaba bajo una identidad secreta y así mantenernos a salvo de sus enemigos que tratarían de raptarnos para llegar a ella y destruirla, eso explicaría…

-¿Tori?- pregunta André, y de repente siento que hace falta algo muy necesario… ¡Oh si!

-¡Tori!- le grito con fuerza mientras me tiro a ella con los brazos abiertos y la estrujo en un fuerte abrazo repitiendo su nombre.

-¡Cat!- me dice y corresponde mi abrazo.

Listo, mucho mejor, ahora sí creo que es la Tori de siempre y yo la Cat de siempre, solo que la Tori de siempre le salvo el trasero a Jade… hehehe "trasero" … esperen, no huele como la Tori de siempre, huele como a metal.

Me alejo del abrazo aun sonriendo, no quiero que Tori piense que su nuevo perfume olor a metal es desagradable o algo, no lo es, solo que no es su habitual olor a cocó.

Y ahora que la admiro más de cerca, vuelvo a creer que es una especie de súper héroe, solo que menos colorido, sin capa y medio latino. Es más, me recuerda mucho a esa heroína que interpretaba Angelina Jolie… solo que sin las enormes boobies, Tori nunca tuvo Boobies. Recuerdo que Jade la molestaba diciéndole que al nacer, seguro su hermana Trina hizo algún pacto con Lucifer, poniéndole todo el volumen boobibinoso a ella y dejando a Tori sin ninguno… quizás sea cierto…

¡De todas formas!

La vestimenta que usa es muy parecida. Tiene unas botas militares marrones, un jean claro ajustado con algunas manchas e sangre y vendas, una remera sin manga azul muy ligera que deja ver el borde de un corpiño deportivo claro, otras venda en su bicep y cinturón negro que deja ver su hebilla dorada… ¡oh! Y tiene su cabello recorrido en una coleta.

Es como ver a un asalta tumbas, genial, sexy, pateatraseros y lesbiana… ¡Diablos! ¿Soné como que pensaba discriminativamente? Juro que no fue mi intención, pero es que siempre he pensando así de Tori, ahora esta vestimenta le ayuda… pero siempre he creído que su forma de vestir tiene un último tinte… ammmm gay…

¡Y no es que ese tinte sea malo! ¡Para nada! Mi peluquero tiene un novio que tiene el pelo de un hermoso color naranja brillante… ese definitivamente es un buen tinte. Y un excelente, realmente excelente trasero hehehe "trasero" es lo que mi peluquero dice, y estoy de acuerdo, ambos nos quedamos admirándolo cuando pasea por el local… Tori también tiene eso en común, siempre en la hora de deporte se queda viendo el trasero de los demás, solo que no con los chicos, sino con las chicas… Ohhhh quizás eso también ayude a lo de tinte gay…

-Me da gusto verte, amiga- dice André mientras se acerca a abrazarla también.

-A mí también me da gusto verlos, chicos. No saben lo feliz que estoy- sigue diciendo poniendo una enorme sonrisa mientras aun abraza a André y me tiende una mano agarrando la mía.

Este es un lindo reencuentro. Quizás ahora podamos ser un equipo PateaTraseros e ir en la camiosheta sembrando el pánico entre los sujetos no muertos que apesta. Seria genial.

Atrás mío siento que alguien se aclara la garganta. ¡Jade! Cierto, casi se muere… bueno, la muerte es algo relativa ahora, si la mordía el sujeto… se iba a morir, pero no del todo… creo…

-¡Jade!- grita Tori, ganándome de antemano, se aparta de André y se acerca rápidamente a ella, pero Jade le levanta una ceja y Tori baja los brazos.

Ohhhh siempre hace eso. Es como si Tori siempre quisiera saludarla calurosamente, pero se contiene porque sabe que a Jade no le gustaría.

Antes cuando íbamos a Hollywods Arts, en los días normales, los alumnos teníamos una clandestina apuesta... sobre Tori Y Jade, de hecho. Consistía en apostar que tanto tiempo Tori tocaría y la miraría lascivamente ese día.

Ustedes no creerán las impresionantes apuestas que surgían en torno a eso… inclusive Sikowitz estaba en esos juegos, pero él era un tramposo.

Una vez, apostó con el conserje que Tori besaría a Jade ese día por 10 segundos. Esa fue una apuesta interesante, varios chicos dieron toda su mesada esa semana para poder verlos, inclusive había quienes apostaban que si eso pasaba, Jade golpearía a Tori, otros apostaban a que Jade golpearía a Beck y lo dejaría… pero todos, tooodos, estábamos intrigados en saber cómo Sikowitz pretendía ganar esa apuesta… y aquí es cuando digo que él hizo trampa.

Se supone que la ley dice… bueno, las reglas de estas apuestas, que nosotros no podemos interferir directamente en lo que pasa… como Discovery Channel, tú no quieres que el león coma al conejo, pero no debes evitarlo, es parte de la vida… así también es la escuela… y más cuando hay tanto dinero de por medio.

Sikowitz las puso en una obra donde sus protagonistas debían besarse, y así gano la apuesta… fue épico, pero hizo que las reglas se modificaran para evitar ese tipo de ventajas en los docentes, inclusive el consejero escolar también tenía sus planes para sacar provecho, pero gracias a las nuevas reglas se limitaban estas cosas.

-¿Estas… bien, Jade? Es decir- siento que Tori se aclara la garganta también y se para mas ergida- ¿Estás bien?

Raro, ahora habla como si fuera la patea trasero que tiro el cuchillo que salvo a Jade… oh, esperen, eso sí paso.

-S, estoy bien- contesta Jade de mala gana- ¿y que fue todo eso de… eso, del cuchillo volador?

-Oh, eso. Perdón si te asuste. He estado ocupada… con todo esto de los zombies ¿sabes? Y… aprendí algunos trucos nuevos.

Whooa, eso sonó tan confiado y genial viniendo de Tori, inclusive le guiño un ojo, tiene una actitud más fuerte… debe ser por eso de los súper héroes.

-Si, como sea…- contesta Jade de nuevo desviando la vista.

¡Y yo conozco esa actitud! Esta impresionada pero no lo admite ¡tan tierno y típico de Jade, ahora comúnmente sigue algún tipo de insulto o algo así...

-¿Aun no desbloqueaste el logro de dejar de ser inoportuna y desesperante?

Ahí lo tienen.

-Pues, creo que mi inoportunidad te acaba de salvar la vida-contesta Tori con una sonrisa- pero descuida, no se lo diré a nadie.

Whoaaa , Jade se quedo sin palabras… definitivamente… superpoderes.

-En fin ¿por qué mejor no entramos? Deben de estar cansados, vi en un mapa el lugar de donde me llamaste y seguro condujeron todo el día. También tengo comida, pueden ponerse cómodo y charlaremos de cómo salir de aquí- explica Tori mientras se acerca al borde del techo y mira hacia abajo- Su Jeep parece estar en buen estado aun.

-¿Jeep?- pregunto sin entender, mientras me acerco a la par de Tori y veo hacia abajo- Oh ¿La camiosheta?

-¿Camiosheta?

-Larga historia, no quieres saber- la corta Jade.

-Como sea, podremos salir en ese Jeep. Parece un Rubicon blindando con cabinas amplias. Un vehículo muy conveniente.

-¿Ahora también sabes de autos?-preguntó curiosa Jade

Tori solo nos sonrió de lado y se encamino a la puerta del techo, la abrió y nos hizo seña con la mano invitándonos a pasar. Jade paso a su lado con los brazos cruzados, seguida de André, yo le dedique una enorme sonrisa y ella me la devolvió mientras cerraba la puerta atrás de sí.

El lugar en el que nos encontrábamos era un almacén, o lo que quedaba de él, aun se podían ver los estantes, aunque estos estaban ubicados en los costados. La parte principal, en el medio estaba vacia y a los costados se podía ver algunos montículos de ropa y tela, parecía ser una especie de cama. Los ventanales y puertas de todo el sitio estaban fuertemente cubiertos por más estantes y madera que se cruzaban por todos lados. Realmente parecía muy seguro.

-…y listo- escucho decir a Tori mientras algunas de la paredes se prenden. No es tan luminoso como debería ser un comercio pero ahora nos podemos ver las caras en este lugar.

-Este almacén contaba con un pequeño generador de energía, es solar así que carga durante el día, pero mayormente está nublado y con lluvias últimamente. Había estado guardando la carga para algún momento especial.

-De lujo- comentó André que seguía inspeccionando el lugar-¿aquí estuviste todo el tiempo?

-Algo así- contesta Tori mientras se acercaba a unas cajas- tengan- dijo mientras le lanzaba un par de latas a André.

-Durazno y cereza… yumi- dijo André con una sonrisa.

-Me encantaría ofrecerles más, pero a mayoría de la comida aquí se echo a perder muy pronto debido a los cortes en la electricidad… aparte, ya ha pasado un mes.

Tori remueve más cosas en la caja y ahora se acerca a mí con una sonrisa.

-Pero, estaba guardando esto y conozco a alguien que seguro le encantara- me dice mientras me ofrece otra lata donde dice "frutillas y zarzamoras"

-Yehiiii- no puedo evitar abrazar a Tori de nuevo, escucho como ríe. Lo único que mejoraría esto sería helado.

Me alejo de ella revisando el lugar pero entiendo que por aquí sería difícil encontrar helado, quizás cuando vayamos en la camiosheta y pasemos de nuevo por la heladería, podríamos hacer otra parada.

-Ten- le dice Tori a Jade extendiéndole otra lata, esta la mira aun cruzando sus brazos pero termina aceptándola de todas formas.

Veo como nuestra heroína se sienta en el espacio vacío del medio, cruzando sus piernas y abriendo su lata. La imito y me siento a la par de ella, también André y Jade.

-Y bien… ¿Cuál es su historia?- nos pregunta.

-¿De cómo llegamos hasta aquí?

-No, de todo. Desde "ese día"

Por alguna razón nos miramos entre nosotros, hasta yo sé lo que significa "ese día"… es el día/noche que marco el antes y el después de todo y del cual aun… no estoy muy dispuesta a contar.

-Nos estábamos refugiando en mi casa… mi padre, mi madrastra, mi hermana y yo… esa noche…- comenzó a hablar Jade- mi padre escuchó unos gritos y salió a inspeccionar, luego hizo lo mismo mi madrastra… y nunca volvieron. Huimos con mi hermano cuando los…

-Zombies- dijo Tori.

-No sabes que son- corrigió molesta Jade.

-¿Perdona? Tú eres la experta en películas de terror y estas cosas… ¿y no sabes que esos tipos son zombies? Es lo que son, Jade… y hay que matarlos a todos… de nuevo.

Nuevamente se hizo un silencio entre nosotros y nuevamente nos vimos los uno a los otros hasta que Tori bajo su mirada a su lata y le dio otra cucharada.

-En fin… salimos de mi casa cuando entraron en ella. Salí a la calle… y eso fue todo.

-¿Eso fue todo?- preguntó André.

-Algo me golpeo en la cabeza y me desmaye, al despertar estaba en un garaje oscuro… con Cat.

Y ahora todos me miran a mí… y dejo caer la sonrisa que tenia, porque escuchar a Jade narrando es realmente algo que disfruto, lo hace tan bien y con tantas pausas, Dios, me gustaría narrar así… ¿Por qué todos me miran?

-¿Cat?- me pregunta Tori- ¿Cuál es tu historia?

-Me encontré con Jade en el garaje oscuro, espere hasta que despertara y estuvimos juntas todo este tiempo. Aprendimos sobre los…

-Zombies

-¡Eso! Y con la camiosheta fuimos explorando para sobrevivir y luego contactamos contigo… y con Beck.

-¿Beck está vivo?- preguntó curioso André y Tori puso una cara muy rara.

-Sí, está vivo- contesto rápidamente Jade- esperando a que lo vayamos a buscar también, con Robbie.

-Vaya, eso es… eso es genial, todos estamos bien- se alegro André, pero su sonrisa se borro al ver los rostros serios de Jade y Tori… me estoy perdiendo de algo… y creo que André también… y eso es un alivio.

Detesto cuando parece que soy a única que no entendió el chiste de alguien, y si alguien tampoco le entendió entonces ya no te sientes tan sola… te sigues sintiendo medio tonta pero es un alivio saber que sola, en el mundo, no estás.

-Pero… no lo entiendo, Cat, como llegaste a dar con Jade… en ese garaje- me pregunta Tori.

-¿Qué?

-Que… ¿cómo diste con Jade?

-La encontré durmiendo en el garaje…

-El garaje estaba totalmente sellado de adentro y de afuera, estuvimos horas para salir de allí- agregó Jade.

-Sí, es cierto, fue muy gracioso cuando estrellaste el auto con la puerta y luego los sujetos nos atacaron.

-Sí, pero… Cat… ¿Cómo llegaste al mismo garaje que Jade?

Como ya dije en mis pensamientos que ustedes están leyendo… eso es algo de lo que no estoy dispuesta a hablar.

-¿Qué es esto un interrogatorio?- pregunto mientras me rio, mientras también me llevo algunas frutillas… lo cual fue una mala idea porque ahora me estoy ahogando y tosiendo muy fuerte.

-Olvídalo, he intentado que me lo cuente todo este tiempo, no he logrado nada- siento que dice Jade.

-Si, coaaaf ccoaafff, no lograran nada.

-De…acuerdo…. ¿Qué hay de ti André?- pregunta Tori, viendo a su amigo.

-Pues, ese día, estaba con mi abuela y ella… simplemente se lanzo a los zombies pegándole con la escoba… quise hacer algo al respecto pero…

-Oh, lo lamento tanto, André…

-No… no lo lamentes, no sabía a quién ayudar, ¿si a los zombies o a mi abuela?. En fin, que ella terminó espantándolos a todos, pero los persiguió unas cuadras mas… y luego otras, y luego otras… y luego la perdí de vista pero la seguía escuchando- siguió comentando, aun recordándolo- escuche que una niña lloraba en una casa e intente ayudarla, perdí a mi abuela en eso y luego me uní a un grupo de nerd que sabían muchos sobre zombies… y estaban más bien entusiasmados con esta idea. Permanecí con ellos, escuchando tácticas e información sobre los zombies. Llegamos hasta aquí y… tuve que sacrificarme.

-Dios, no de nuevo con eso- maldijo Jade.

-Pero las chicas me rescataron, subimos a este techo y ¡wala! Duraznos y Cerezas- terminó André- ¿Qué hay de ti, Tori?

-Bueno… nosotras… yo… verán- comenzó a explicar Tori- Trina y yo perdimos rápidamente a nuestros padres.

-Lo lamento tanto, Tori.

-Gracias, y tuvimos que huir de nuestra casa. Trina me defendió durante unos días de los Zombies, es muy buena en las artes marciales, ya lo saben… y yo era muy inútil… casi me matan… y fue cuando los conocimos.

-¿A quién conocieron?

-A Chris… y Alice… ellos, nos salvaron y nos trajeron aquí- señaló el lugar- este en realidad fue un punto táctico para su escuadrón.

-¿Escuadrón?

-Sí, bueno… verán, Chris y Alice… ellos forman parte de una división especial, son realmente hábiles en armas, artes marciales… y parecen saber mucho sobre zombies y sobre lo que sucede aquí. Cuando llegamos, había más personas aquí, igual de eficientes que ellos.

-¿Y qué paso?

-Trina y yo éramos como ammm, buen, yo no sabía nada de armas, era una carga, realmente, sin embargo Trina parecía muy enfocada en estas cosas y… quería ayudar. En una de sus misiones los Stars…

-¿Stars?

-Es así como se llama su escuadrón "Special Tactics And Rescue Service"… en fin, ellos llevaron a Trina para una "misión" de rescate o algo… pero, algo salió mal… y… mordieron a Trina.

De la poca información que pudimos recolectar con Jade, notamos que si un sujeto te muerde te trasformas en uno de ellos, pero el tiempo de trasformación varia bastante, pueden ser 3 días… o 3 horas, lo vimos mucho en este último tiempo.

-¿Y qué paso luego, Tori?

-Ellos volvieron y Trina ya tenía la infección, estaba muy mal, traspiraba y tenía fiebre… nadie me miraba a mí, solo hablaban entre ellos, y luego Alice hablo conmigo y dijo que ella podía…- pero Tori, no siguió hablando, no parecía afectada o triste, pero era como si hubiera recordado algo y ahora nos analizaba un poco.

-¿Dijo que?

-Nada. Trina se infecto y ahora… ya no está conmigo.

-Tampoco el resto de los Star, al parecer- acotó Jade.

-Ese día partieron todos, un informante les dio información muy valiosa y debían irse. Yo sería una carga para ellos y por eso no podían llevarme… tampoco querían dejarme a mi suerte, ellos… ellos son realmente buenas personas. Les suplique que me dejaran, no quería ser una carga, pero Alice dijo que se quedaría conmigo. Hubo mucho pleito entre ellos por esa decisión, pero ella no cambio de parecer… y se quedo conmigo, todo este tiempo. Me pregunto qué tan dispuesta estaba a dejar de ser una carga… y me entrenó en todo lo que sabía.

-Vaya, esa Alice debe de ser muy genial para convertir a la Tori de siempre en alguien genial- comente, haciendo reír a Jade y dejando que Tori me mirara con reproche- es decir, ya eras genial antes, pero de un modo muy diferente… digamos que no perdías una pelea con Robbie… pero por poquito.

-Sí, bueno… ella me entrenó y luego también tuvo que partir. Siempre volvía de sus salidas a investigar… pero un día ya no lo hizo. Ya pasaron 5 días desde la última vez que la vi y no creo que regresa… ella me dijo que nunca la esperara, así que no lo hice… no lo hago… y luego recibí su llamada.

-Me alegra saber que por fin conseguiste una novia, Tori, y que esta era muy genial… realmente una buena historia… le faltaron los juegos de Azar y Mujerzuelas, pero buena historia. Y si dices que ya no la esperas y las has superado. ¿Entonces podremos concentrarnos en salir de aquí y buscar… no lo sé, ¡a mi novio!?

La voz de Jade sonaba molesta… bueno, siempre suena molesta, pero como que no encajaba en el ambiente cálido y acogedor que estábamos desarrollando. Era lo más parecido a juntarse en una fogata y contar historias y que de repente venga un pulpo y nos bañe de tinta.

-No es mi novia, Jade.

-Sí, si… claro… ¿con respecto a salir de aquí? Por si no lo has notado te venimos a buscar primero y eso nos quito un día de viaje. Con lo que debe gritar Robbie por las noches seguro los Zombies los tienen rodeado 3 cuadras a la redonda.

-Idearemos un plan por la mañana- contestó sin inmutarse Tori, mirando duramente a Jade, esta no discutió- estamos cansados y seguro podremos pensar con más claridad luego de descansar. El mal humor es típico en estas situaciones. No dejes que te domine, Jade.

- ¿Eso te enseño tu novia?

-Sí, si… Alice me lo enseño y créeme que funciona mucho. Hay que tener la cabeza despejada y concentrada en lo que importa, enojarte porque las cosas no salen como planeas solo empeorara todo… y terminaras así.

Tori señaló un ventanal con unos de los estantes atravesados y podíamos ver como una mano pálida y lastimada intentaba hacerse lugar inútilmente.

Vi como Tori se levantaba y tomaba con determinación una barra de hierro con punta, calculaba algún lugar en el ventanal y sin ningún titubeo lo atravesó con la vara. La mano dejo de moverse y luego desapareció.

-Bien, creo que fue suficiente por hoy- nos dijo mientras tiraba el fierro a un costado. Se alejó un por unos segundo y volvió con unas bolsas enormes- tengan- nos dijo mientras nos las pasaban.

André las abrió y saco de ella unas bolsas de dormir.

-De lujo- mencionó mientras se metía en una.

-Pónganse cómodos donde sea, deberé apagar el generador y quedaremos a oscuras.

-No hace falta, son ciegos- comentó de mala gana Jade mientras recibía una de las bolsas.

-Los zombies los son… los casafortunas y mercenarios sin piedad, no… y ya me tuve que enfrentar a algunos de ellos, preferiría no hacerlo con ustedes aquí.

Con Jade nos enfrentamos no solo a los sujetos muertos no tan muertos… sino también a las personas vivas vivitas. Y en algún punto comencé a creer que estas eran peor que los sujetos… así que se de lo que habla Tori.

-Como quieras…- terminó diciendo Jade, mientras se daba la vuelta y buscaba un lugar para dormir… que en idioma Jaideano eso equivaldría a un "Tienes razón, gracias, espero que duermas bien"

Sé que Tori entiende el idioma Jaideano porque le sonrió, luego se perdió de vista y las luces se apagaron dejándonos a oscuras. Mi vista tardó un poco en acostumbrarse, pero desde afuera se veían algunas luces producidas por carteles luminosos rotos e incendios cerca.

Vi la silueta de Tori regresar y sentarse, apoyando la espalda en una pared, viendo hacia un ventanal cubierto que daba a la calle.

-¿No vas a dormir?- le pregunto con curiosidad, mientras ya metida dentro de la bolsa de dormir me acercó a ella dando brincos.

-No, hare un poco de guardia, la noche no esta tan tranquila como me gustaría- me contesta.

-De acuerdo, hare guardia contigo.

-No hace falta, Cat. Créeme, conmigo basta. Descansa.

-Okey…- contestó y me doy la vuelta pero… no me quiero ir.

-¿Tori?

-Dime

-¿Pasaste muchas noches sola?

Veo que suspira y me mira con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si… los Stars y Trina nos dejaron hace ya 3 semanas… y Alice solía venir solo por las mañanas y salía de nuevo a las tardes… así que si, las noches eran solo mías en este almacén.

-Ya veo… ¿Tori?

-¿Amm?

-¿Me puedo quedar contigo?

-Seguro.

-Yehiii- festejo por lo bajo mientras me acurruco cerca de Tori y uso sus piernas como almohada.

La verdad es que… solo tuve que pasar una noche sola antes de encontrarme con Jade, y fue la peor noche de mi vida. No me puedo imaginar teniendo otra noche así… y Tori… Tori pasó varias… y ella huele a metal, pero yo sigo teniendo el mismo perfume que siempre tuve, porque en todos los locales que podía pasar lo buscaba… y si, a veces Jade se molestaba porque cargaba la mochila llena de esos frascos, pero es importante para mí, amo este perfume y amo oler así… muchas cosas han cambiado pero esto no, no de mi. Yo seguiré oliendo igual… y quizás así… pueda cubrir este olor a metal.

-¿Tori?

-¿Si, Cat?

-Hay algo que me he estado preguntando.

-¿Qué es?

-Es con respecto a Alice.

-¿Qué es?

-Tú… tú eras la pasiva ¿verdad?

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del autor:<strong>

Yehiii terminé el capitulo… y ahora me voy a escribir los otros que debo XD

Si les gusto, **comenten **;) me alegraran el jueves/viernes y el día que comenten :P

Espero **actualizar **el siguiente cap **muy pronto** y espero que les agrade también, tengo muy buenas ideas para este fic, las cuales ya quiero que lean XD sooo emocionada

Buen fin de semana gente, nos leemos pronto ;)


End file.
